


Bendithion i chi a'ch teulu

by Ggunsailor



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alter Mordred, Bathing, Body Worship, Daddy Issues, Draconian features, F/F, Family Bonding, Horseback Riding, Implied Sexual Content, It does happen but offscreen, Mommy Issues, Mordred is so sexy to write, Movie Night, Plot, Slice of Life, Spears, Swordfighting, Thanks Ash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, now I'm shipping other pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Mordred never thought that one day she would be here. She has a loving wife and daughter, can count many of the world's greatest heroes as her friends and even a father who cared for her. Truly, she was blessed.





	Bendithion i chi a'ch teulu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashforge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/gifts).

> Once again, some more stuff!  
Dedicated to the lovely people of ashforge's Discord.

Mordred never thought that one day she would be here.

She has a loving wife and daughter, can count many of the world's greatest heroes as her friends and even a father who cared for her.

Truly, she was blessed.

Morgan le Fay, her mother who birthed her only saw her as a means for revenge against Arturia, as a way to destroy Camelot and everything the King had created.

But now she has love and is loved.

She now sits at a window seat, taking a moment to herself to reflect.

Closing her eyes, she lets the sun warm her horns. Thanks to the talents of Merlin and several other Casters, they don't grow as fast as they did back in Camelot. She has to file them down but it's not as bad.

She hears small footsteps in the hall yet she doesn't open her eyes.

A small hand touches her knee and she opens them to see her little girl looking up at her. 

"Whatcha doing, _thad_?"

The dragon knight reaches down and ruffles her hair. "Just sitting and thinking a little, young one."

Melehan scrambles up onto the seat and sits across from her father. "Ojīchan does that a lot, so does Auntie Dred."

Mordred chuckles. "She probably is asleep most of the time."

The little one giggles and climbs into her father's lap. "Yeah, and she snores so loud!"

Mordred nearly weeps at the closeness. One tear slips down her cheek...

But Melehan wipes it away from her father's face. "Papa, why are you crying?" She asks, keeping her hand against her cheek. 

The blonde says with a smile "Just happy, Melehan."

"You can be so happy you can cry?"

"Hmm, yes. You'll understand when you're older, little one."

" 'Kay." She snuggles against her father's chest. "Can I sit with you, papa?"

"Of course you can."

(Dred is Melehan's nickname for Mordred Red)

* * *

Cu Chulainn knows when he royally fucks up.

And he gets the feeling seeing Ritsuka standing at the entrance to the cafeteria and looking fit to be tied _isn't _exactly what he wants to see before he eats lunch.

"Uh, hey, Master," he greets, suddenly feeling like he was facing a monster. "Yer lookin' nice today. Did ya change her hair?"

"Cu." Her voice is laced with anger.

_(gulp) _"Aye?"

"You and Scathach babysat Melehan the other night, right?"

"Uh, yes. We did."

"What did you do, exactly?"

"We...we watched a football match."

Ritsuka's eyes are now almost molten with anger. "So how pray tell, did my daughter learn curse words if you were watching _just_ a football match?"

"Uh, well, er, I..." He just turns around to run...

Only to be face to face with Mordred Alter, fangs peeking through lips in a snarl...

Everyone in the cafeteria hears a loud _"Eyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaagh!"_ coming from the entrance and a _bang._

From where she sits comfortably ensconced in Jeanne d'Arc's lap, Melehan looks up at her. "Is Uncle Cu in trouble for saying bad words, Auntie?"

Hiding a grin, the Ruler says "Well, yes. Let that be a lesson to you, _mon ange_."

Scathach wonders vaguely if she should go help her former student...

Then again, he brought it on himself.

* * *

(Ritsuka, Mordred, and Melehan watch a certain movie)

Mordred studies the DVD case in her hand. "Frozen?"

"Yes. It was quite the popular film a while ago," her wife says as she sets up the movie. 

Melehan pipes up from her seat next to her father "Ojīchan likes to watch this movie. So does Auntie Bryn and Auntie Mash."

Ritsuka has to get over her brief shock of Brynhildr liking a movie before she sits down next to her husband. "I haven't seen this before, so it's new for all of us."

Mordred puts an arm around her shoulders. "I cannot think of a more pleasant way to spend an evening with my two favorite girls."

Melehan grins. "Press play, mama!"

"All right, here we go."

\----

(Hans shows up)

"I don't like him, _mam."_

_"_Hmm, now that you mention it, something about him doesn't seem right."

"He could be a Berserker class, you know."

(Let It Go)

"...okay, am I the only one who just imagined Brynhildr dressing up like Elsa?"

"No, I did just now, my fox."

"Auntie Bryn does have her hair."

(That moment)

_"Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you."_

"WHAT."

"...I did not see that coming."

"Hans is the bad guy! I told you I didn't like him, Mama."

("An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!")

"I get it! It was their love as sisters!"

"That's a nice touch."

\----

Soon the credits roll. Ritsuka stops the film and then turns to her husband and daughter. "Well? What did we think?"

Melehan rubs her chin in thought as she's seen her grandfather do many times. "...I loved it!" She exclaims with a smile.

Mordred nods in agreement. "I enjoyed it, myself."

"Then we should watch it again?"

"Indeed."

"Yeah!"

* * *

(A evening)

I ache everywhere. 

That's what I get for practicing swordplay with Mordred, or Red as we all have taken to calling her. She gives it her all.

I did smack her over the head when she joked that "your husband could make you feel better". Honestly!

I wince as I tap my code on the pad and the door opens. All I can think of right now is a hot bath and sleep...

My king sits in the middle of the bed, reading a book. She's become enamored with the library at Chaldea and every chance she gets, she takes a whole stack of tomes to read.

But that isn't what catches my attention. 

What _does _is that she's wearing just the plainest blue boxer briefs and a matching bra as she does so.

My eyes rove over her muscled form, noting every scar, dip, and divot. How can the Pendragons be so, so fit?!

She looks up from her book. A broad smile blooms on her face. "Hello, love. Enjoy your sword practice?"

"Yes, but I ache everywhere," I say, trying not to stare a little at her. I take a step and wince. "Ouch!"

She frowns and puts down her book. "Are you hurt?"

"Ah, just a little, ooh, stiff." I grin sheepishly.

She gets up from the bed. I gulp nervously as she walks toward me, watching the play of muscles on her form.

"Perhaps a warm bath might help." She says, now standing in front of me.

_'Bath, what, huh?' _"Sorry, say that again?"

"I can remember after every training, I would go soak in the washroom."

"Y-yeah, I like that idea." Then I pretend to be coy, tracing my finger along her shoulder. "Could you...would you join me?"

She smiles, her fanged teeth peeking out from her top lip.

Then I squeak in surprise as she picks me up. "I was just thinking that, my darling."

Off to my room is a small bathroom. After a while, Da Vinci decided to turn it into a western-style bathroom for me. After a long day of directing and such, it's a nice way to unwind.

The fact that I have an incredibly beautiful and sexy husband to share it with makes it even more lovely.

I'm lowered to the ground and onto a seat. Mordred kneels in front of me, her golden eyes almost molten.

"Let me help you, my love," she rumbles.

With great tenderness, she undoes the laces of my shoes and pulls them off. Then she gently peels my stockings off, running her calloused fingers along my legs. I can't help but shiver at her touch; my whole body begins to warm up.

She smiles knowingly up at me. "Cold?"

"N-no, no," I say, swallowing dryly.

"Mmm, I see. Shall I continue?"

"P-please."

Her hands finish removing my stockings and then they travel up my thighs to the edge of my skirt. She gently slips her fingertips into my waistband and begins to pull it down.

In a moment of passion, I grab her by her jaw horns and pull her into a kiss. She lets out a pleasant hum as I do, now completely removing my skirt and my embarrassingly damp panties. 

She pulls away making me whine to place my clothes to the side. My blouse and bra are removed with the same tenderness and speed.

She stands up and goes over to the tub, turning on the hot water. Then, making sure I'm watching, she slips off the bra and boxer briefs and letting the muscles under her skin ripple with her movement. Oh dear god, why does she do this to me?

Well, so be it.

I meet her when she turns around, wrapping my arms tight around her shoulders, raking my hands through golden hair as I kiss her again and again. 

"Please," I beg against her mouth, not even sure what I'm begging for. "_please."_

"What do you desire of me?" She asks, her voice low and rough.

"Fuck me!" I groan, biting her bottom lip.

Her savage smile is the only hint I get before she picks me up, carrying me to the tub. She gently deposits me into the water before sliding in herself.

Needless to say, we both don't get very clean this time.

* * *

(And now for some fluff)

Melehan has a lot of aunties and uncles. Like, _a lot._

But she doesn't mind it. That just means more playtime.

And one she really likes playing with is her Aunt Fran. Whenever she's done with her lessons with Da Vinci or Papa, she'll run to her bedroom, grab her sketchpad and race to where she knows Aunt Fran will be: usually sitting in the garden.

Today, as she enters the garden, she sees one other person.

Aunt Dred is sitting with Aunt Fran; they seem to be talking about something, or more like the monster listens while Mordred talks.

She notices that as Aunt Dred talks, Aunt Fran is watching her with a smile.

She's seen that smile before; Mama smiles at Papa like that, as does Aunt Nobu at Aunt Okita. Hmm...

She says "Hi, Aunt Fran! Hi, Aunt Dred!"

"Oh! Hey, kiddo." Mordred gets up as does Fran. "Done with your lessons?"

"Yeah," she walks up to them, grinning. "Aunt Leo taught me to draw aminals today."

"She did, huh? I'm not surprised."

Fran speaks "She likes to draw...a lot."

"Yep. Well, I'll leave you two alone for now." She ruffles Melehan's hair making her giggle and strides out of the garden.

Melehan turns back to Fran...

Who has a small smile on her face. Her cheeks are pink and her eyes are shiny...

"Auntie Fran?"

The monster starts. "Oh! Sorry, Melly." She takes her niece's hand. "What will you...draw for me...today?"

"Mmm, how 'bout an elephant?"

"Okay."

They sit under the heavily blossomed cherry tree. Melehan starts to sketch out the pachyderm while she tells Fran about the other things she learned in lessons today. They've done this for a while now, with Fran keeping every picture Melehan draws for her.

"Hey, Aunt Fran?"

"Yes, Melly?"

"Do you love Auntie Dred?" she asks, adding an extra curl to the elephant's tail.

The monsters blushes a bright red. "What?"

The little girl looks up at her. "You were looking at her like you love her. Mam smiles at Thad like that a lot," she says matter of factly.

Fran scratches the back of her head nervously. "I...I suppose I do. Do you think she...loves me?"

Melehan puts down her pencil, the elephant sketched to her satisfaction. "Has she kissed you yet?"

"Kissed...me?"

"Yes! When two people love each other, they kiss."

Fran looks down at her hands. "I...I'm scared to kiss her. And...I don't know if she would...kiss me back."

"I think she would! She cares about you!"

"That's...that's true."

Melehan then scrambles onto the monster's lap. She takes her aunt's face in her hands and speaks in a serious voice "You won't know until you try, Aunt Fran."

Fran can't help but smile. "You...look like your grandfather when...you do that..."

Giggling, the little girl leaps up, grabbing her aunt's hands and pulling her up. "C'mon!"

"Whoa! Where are...where are we going?"

"We're gonna go find Auntie Dred and you're going to kiss her!"

"**_Eh?!"_**

(to be continued)

* * *

(Arthuria ruminates while on a family outing with her son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter)

The horses make their way to the lake; two chestnut stallions, a white mare, and the roan colt, now almost full grown.

The King of Knights is quite pleased with this outing. 

Melehan has taken to riding like a duck to water; she rides Dechrau like a seasoned warrior. Mordred rides beside her, looking every inch a knight, albeit with horns.

Ritsuka, however, looks a little uncomfortable. She probably isn't used to riding a horse very much.

Jeanne d'Arc rides behind them on a black Arabian, acting as a bodyguard. With Morgan le Fay having been spotted near the compound a while back, they've taken to having another Servant as a guard.

And truth be told, she's glad the Ruler came with them. She looks stunning on a horse...

"Father?"

Mordred's voice brings her out of her musing. "Yes, Mordred?"

The knight rides up next to her. "I'm...I'm quite glad that we decided to do this."

"As am I. Your daughter will be quite the horseman when she's older."

The knight grins. "Chip off the old block, as Jekyll would say."

Arthuria grins back. "True enough."

Then she grows silent for a while.

"Mordred, I...I'm sorry."

Mordred cocks an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For...for not realizing your full potential." She shifts in the saddle. "I feel now that if I had, perhaps things would have been...different."

She thinks to how Ritsuka had told her about Mordred, how she pretended to be _her _and nearly went mad. 

"What you did, being me...I commend your spirit for that. Being a king is a hard task, one that falls heavy on the heart and mind. But you did well. And seeing you here now, with people who love you makes me feel...happy."

The dragon knight is silent, looking down at the ground. The winds blows lightly for a moment or two. 

Then Mordred speaks. 

"I am glad to hear you say that, father."

Both of them smile at each other. Then Arthuria does something surprising. She leans over and hugs her son.

Mordred stiffens, but then returns the hug.

When they part, the knight then says with a cheeky grin reminiscent of her red counterpart "So are you planning to court Jeanne anytime soon?"

The King of Knights blushes. "Ah, well, I, uh...I am unsure on how to proceed with that."

"Father, she likes you. I think that would be a boost."

Ritsuka rides up between them. "What are you two gabbing about?"

"Your husband is giving me dating advice."

The mage grins. "As am I; just ask Jeanne out already!"

The aforementioned Ruler and Melehan ride up next. "Shall we head back to the compound?" The Frenchwoman asks.

"I'm hungry!" Melehan pipes up.

Ritsuka rolls her eyes. "You Pendragons and your appetites."

Arthuria then says "Oh, ah, Jeanne?"

"_Oui_?"

"You, er...you ride very well. That horse suits you."

Is it her imagination or...is Jeanne blushing a little?

"_Merci_, Arthuria."

As they ride away, Arthuria glances at her son and daughter in law. They grin encouragingly

Well.

It's a beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to say hi!


End file.
